


Darker, Dearie

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Kink, Outdoor Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scantily clad barfly, Lacey, is on the prowl for a dark and sensual late night encounter and Mr. Gold could be just what she needs, if he's willing to give in once again to the Dark One's baser appetites...</p><p>Or what happens after Lacey is turned on to find Mr. Gold beating the crap out of Nottingham behind Granny's in 02x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do not own any of these characters.

They just spend a lot of time doing it in my head...

_It's kinda like love_

_But you cannot own it_

_It's kinda like sex_

_But you can't phone it in_

_It's kinda like greed_

_But you cannot possess it_

_It's kinda like sin_

_But you cannot confess it_

_\- Eddie from Ohio, "The Simile Song"_

 

Gold

 

His carefully constructed and meticulously maintained wall, the one that held back the lifetimes of darkness, shattered into a million shards of love and sorrow the moment he saw her wrapped so lewdly around the other man. He saw the man kiss her with ungentle lips, and the Beast within rumbled. He noted the way the man's crude hands roamed the body that only he had ever known, gently and lovingly, on the night she had escaped Regina's evil clutches and her memory returned; and the slumbering dragon inside Mr. Gold slowly uncoiled and stretched its claws.

The violent roar of blood in his ears made the next few minutes a blur as anguish and anger tumbled over each other in their determined attempts to gain control of Mr. Gold's rapidly darkening thoughts. Belle, no not Belle, Lacey had as much as dismissed him, telling him that she agreed to go on a date with him only out of pity. She'd made it perfectly clear that she actually _preferred_ the rough, impersonal, practically slobbering attentions of that buffoon, Nottingham, before she stormed off angry and annoyed that her best prospect for the evening seemed to have fled.

Gold knew at that moment his Belle was truly gone and the gulf between himself and Lacey was just too wide. He lost all hope, regardless of Charming's surely sage dating advice, this woman would never fall in love with him. The brave, sweet creature who had given her everything to save her family, her friends, and her people - who had come to love even him, the Dark One, the _Beast_ \- was snuffed out, possibly forever.

Gold walked slowly to his car, leaning heavily on his cane. He realized that all he would have left of his beloved Belle were his own memories. Even his treasured chipped teacup, a memento of her he had kept close for thirty years, was smashed; no more than a bag of shards about the same size and in the same state as his heart. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand to the cool brick of the building next to his parked car. Mr. Gold bowed his head, tucking his chin to his chest while his shoulders shook silently.

He thought longingly of their desperate and sweet lovemaking the night he'd brought magic to Storybrooke, the night she'd remembered everything. He would have been happy just to hold her in his arms and count himself the luckiest sot in any realm, but she had wanted everything. Thirty years of lost time was wiped away in the bliss of lips and tongues and bodies intertwined. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of love as he held her and asked her to show him the way of her pleasure. Moving her hand to her most sensitive place and covering it with his own, she'd guided him in her rhythm, bucking and moaning herself to her first shuddering orgasm in the presence of another. Then slowly and sweetly, he had savored her innocence; filling her and rocking them gently together until he found his own release, buried as deeply as possible in the heaven of her warmth and wetness.

Bloody fucking Regina and that miserable worm, Hook! His thoughts abruptly dark again as he considered ways in which he could torture them. The one person who still saw a shred of good in him was gone and they were each as culpable. Oh, he would loathe himself as he always did, for never being able touch anything good without breaking it, but he must make Hook and Regina pay dearly for their crimes against his innocent love. The dragon inside Rumplestiltskin arched its back like a cat and unfurled its leathery wings while he considered the particular sufferings he would most assuredly visit upon them. Death was too easy and not nearly imaginative enough, he thought, as he turned to move around to the driver's side of his car.

He saw Nottingham approach and heard him speak, felt himself answer the vile pig, and one golden eye cracked open before the dragon roared to life. Blind rage and the ozone tang of magic filled his senses and he gave himself over to it utterly. He could see the man's silent screams as he ripped out his tongue with a flick of his wrist, he could hear bones cracking and flesh purpling as he rained vicious blows with his cane on the asshole who'd just had his filthy hands and mouth all over Belle, his sweet, darling Belle.

And then she was there, staring at him with bloodlust and something else entirely dripping from her eyes as she eagerly watched him beat the shit out of Nottingham in a fury of rage and disappointment. No, he reminded himself, it was Lacey who watched him with unabashed appraisal in her steady blue gaze, not Belle.

He heard her speak as if from a great distance and his awareness snapped back in close. Once again he was calm, cool Mr. Gold of Storybrooke, unflappable in his quiet, unmovable strength, though the unrivaled power of the Dark One now seethed just barely below the surface. "You really are as dark as people say you are," Lacey breathed as she sauntered closer to him, hips swaying seductively and her eyes burning with desire.

"Darker, dearie, _much_ darker," he assured her with a sharp nod of assent, lowering his cane as he watched her approach. He paused to take in her flushed cheeks and parted lips, her excited breathing and her pupils so dilated with arousal that her sky blue eyes appeared almost black. He raised his cane once again, with the sudden realization that _this_ is exactly who Lacey wants. His open display of violence and power was turning her on as much as his clumsy attempts at romance had pushed her away.

He turned and resumed beating Nottingham to a miserable pulp while she watched, fascinated. He felt Lacey's hand glide provocatively up his arm and he closed his eyes at the sensation. With a dismissive gesture, Gold banished Nottingham's broken body somewhere deep in the forest in a roiling cloud of crimson smoke; to die or not, he didn't care one way or the other. The darkness filled his senses, and he inhaled deeply of the magic that swirled and coiled, crackling like electricity around him, filling him with dark power and dark appetites.

"So, you can do magic, very powerful magic, I think," Lacey said hungrily, her smile sly and her eyes full of want. She angled her body towards him, pressing her tongue between her teeth and twisting a tight curl of chestnut hair around one finger. Her eyes glittered beneath her dark lashes as she raised her chin to him, her breathing shallow. It was her eyes that most troubled him, he thought. Where Belle's eyes were almost always wide and bright with wonder or curiosity, or crinkled at the corners with her breathtaking smile, Lacey's were narrowed with calculating appraisal as she considered him. Her smile never reached her eyes.

Gold leaned back casually against the side of the car. He hooked his cane on the side view mirror and took her roughly by the arms, pulling her flush against him and bringing her hips crashing against his. "Oh Lacey, you have no idea of the power and the magic inside me, but I will most certainly enjoy showing you," he paused, licking his lips to moisten them, "my control."

"You definitely aren't who I thought you were," she sighed, running her own tongue over her lips in response, "and I'm glad." She flashed him a smile, all painted red lips and gleaming white teeth. Predatory. But he was the ultimate predator. Rumplestiltskin, Deal Maker, Stealer of Babes, Dragon, Dark One. She had no idea who it was she faced.

Her eyes lit up as he reached up behind her and buried his fingers into the messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. Grasping tightly and pulling hard, he forced her head back exposing her delicate, pale throat. Gold watched her swallow, then leaned in to bite hungrily at the vulnerable flesh he had laid bare. He was not gentle with his teeth, bringing forth little gasps of pain from Lacey's lips with each pinching nip.

"Are you certain, Dearie, that you are truly ready for the likes of me?" he asked. Pulling back, he searched her lust-filled eyes even as he gripped her hair more tightly in his fist. He could see the tears stinging her eyes and hear her startled intake of breath.

"Yes!" Lacey managed to groan. "Oh, yes, Gold," she gasped low in the back of her throat as she pressed him back against the side of his black Cadillac. She ground her hips hard against the growing bulge in the front of his trousers and looked challengingly back at him. "Don't you dare stop now."

"Well then," Gold purred in answer and forced the knee of his good leg between her thighs to nudge them apart. He pressed his fingers into the soft flesh at her hips, digging in bruisingly and dragging her mound hard against his trouser leg. Lacey tossed her head back, moaning in delight as he pushed her roughly back down his leg, pressing her clit tight against his muscular thigh.

Lacey responded with low, round movements of her hips, grinding and riding him as he dragged her up and down his thigh with determined force. He knew his fingertips were leaving deep red marks that would turn to dark bruises on her lovely hips, but he didn't care. He wanted to mark her, to make damned, fucking sure the world would know she belonged to him, and him alone.

He slid one hand up her back, pulling her body closer to his as she rode his thigh up and down. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and he could hear her breath coming in shallow pants at the vigorous rubbing her clit was getting. Gods, but she was lovely in her throes. He watched her mouth, wanting badly to claim it with his own and _taste_ her, but something held him back; something deep in the pit of his belly, deep in the innermost part of his heart. Instead, he began nipping at her jaw, down her throat to the place where her neck and shoulder met. Gold's lips closed on her flesh and he sucked the sensitive skin between his teeth, biting down hard as he reached up and pulled her hair roughly. A low whine escaped her lips.

He sucked and bit at the place until Lacey groaned deep in her chest, "Oh fuck, Gold," her hands gripping fistfuls of his hair. He then licked it with the flat of his tongue and pulled back to look at the crimson mark that everyone in Storybrooke would see come morning. He was pleased.

Gold nudged one shoulder of her dress down with his hand as he nipped and sucked a trail of wetness from her neck to her shoulder and down her collarbone to her chest. He tugged down the neck of the dress and scooped his hand into her bra, lifting her breast free and tucking the fabric deftly underneath in one clever movement.

His mouth immediately claimed her breast, and he sucked in as much of it as possible. It filled his mouth while his fingers kneaded and squeezed the soft flesh. He plucked gently at the nipple with his lips, then scraped it lightly with his teeth, earning a startled, "Oh!" and then a breathy, "Yes!" from Lacey's lips as she continued to ride him, her body beginning to tremble and tighten.

The deeply buried part of him that thought of Belle at that moment remembered how she had pressed her whole body against him, from breast to thigh, while they were loving. It was as though she would never get enough of him, even as he sucked her tongue softly and lost himself buried inside her. Lacey seemed to care only that his attentions were focused on her sensitive parts and that he was pleasuring her. He pushed the thoughts aside as best he could, and quickened the pace, dragging her damp pussy up and down his thigh. Her pert bottom slapping and bouncing in his hands as he ground her clit mercilessly against the rough wool of his trousers.

Gold pursed his lips and blew the cool night air across her moist nipple. He heard her hissing intake of breath as the flesh tightened and puckered into a taut nub. He pinched the sensitive flesh between his thumb and finger and rolled it, twisting and pulling until Lacey stifled a cry into the back of her hand. He met her eyes and gave her his most impish grin as he leaned forward and took the little bud between his teeth.

He pulled and nibbled at it, teasing, before he bit down hard, making her come with sudden shuddering force. Clutching desperately at him, one hand fisted in his hair, the other grasping his shoulder, she cried out in startled ecstasy. Her keening cries of pleasure-pain were music to the Dark One's black heart while her muscles stiffened and jerked, dancing beneath his hands. Lacey buried her face in his neck and panted, trembling as her orgasm shook her and then began to slowly subside.

"That's it, Lacey. That's my wicked girl." Gold breathed in her ear. "I shall take all of your pleasure and pain and swallow it down while you tremble for me." He stroked her hardened nipple with his thumb while he cupped her breast. She shivered from head to toe against him and let out a deep, shuddering sigh. "It is most delectable, truly."

Her eyes flashed and she tossed her head at him, trying to seem unmoved, failing utterly, and giving up entirely. The juices of her orgasm flowed freely down her thighs. "Oh Gold, you are most definitely not who I thought you were," she breathed. She leaned into him, running her tongue under his jaw from chin to ear and whispered, "That was... that was... fucking hot."

Lacey pulled back to eye him lustily and wriggle against him. "What is your first name?" she asked, squirming against his nearly painful erection. "I don't even know your first name, but I think I'd like to know a whole lot more about you." She rubbed his hard length with her hip and smiled her hungry smile.

His name, well, there was one thing he could not quite give her. Names held too much power. He shook his head, chuckling throatily, "Ah yes, Dearie, why don't you just call me Rum if you need something to shout while I'm fucking you from here til next week," he quipped.

"Mmmm Rum, that's delicious," she licked her lips and giggled mischievously, "like you. Perfect." She sucked gently at his pulse point, still eager for him and not yet sated. "I'm so hot and wet and ready for you to fuck me with everything you've got," Lacey crooned. Her fingers curled eagerly around his hardness, "And my my, what _do_ we have here?" she sighed, nipping at his neck with her teeth.

A nudge of her hips against his thigh made him growl deep in his chest, he took her hard by the hips and spun her around, bending her over the hood of his black Cadillac in one fluid motion. Mr. Gold glanced around to make sure they were still alone. He saw no one else out behind Granny's diner, and he lifted Lacey's tiny blue-sequined dress over her hips to run his hands in lazy circles over her thoroughly delightful derriere.

She wore no underwear, only sheer black hose, and he grinned a sly, wolfish smile to himself in appreciation. Gold could see her perfectly creamy white skin beneath the hose, and his long fingers kneaded her bottom and flanks through the rough material as she rocked back against him, moaning quietly.

"Is this what you like, Lacey?" Gold asked roughly. "What you need?" He brought his hand back, and with a sharp crack, he smacked one lovely ass cheek with his open hand, making her flesh ripple. "Have you been a bad girl to need such punishment? I know you have. I just saw you being a bad girl with that cretinous boy. The one I just left for dead somewhere in the forest." He wanted to remind her of his dark power, to make her tremble at his strength. He smacked her again hard, knowing that it would be a sharp, momentary flare of pain and that she would welcome it.

Gold was rewarded with Lacey writhing beneath him, her ass and thighs pressing back hard against his already straining cock. He controlled his breathing and bit the inside of his lip to distract himself from the sensation. Her hands clawed at the hood of his car and she gasped loudly, "Oh, fuck, yes please, Rum, I've been such a bad girl!"

Lacey lowered her head to the hood, turning her face so she could look at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm so sorry, please show me how to be better. I need you to show me," she begged him as she wriggled beneath him, her backside bouncing suggestively against his front. Her blue eyes flashed in the harsh light of the streetlamp, and he could see her bite her lower lip, a habit of Belle's that had always drove him mad with the desire to take it between his own to suck and bite. It unnerved him for a moment and he faltered.

With an effort, he wrenched himself back to the present. This was Lacey, not Belle, rubbing her ass against his prick, and she needed something quite different from his beloved Belle. Belle had wanted to be independent, to choose for herself and to belong to no man, though she might love him, and even choose to be with him forever. Lacey on the other hand, wanted to be possessed, to be taken. He knew her kind; she wanted to feel like she had driven a man to lose his control. It would excite her to think he could not help but take her as urgently and violently as possible.

Gold spanked her hard one more time, his own hand stinging with the pain of it. Lacey cried out sharply with pleasure and he could hear her breath hiss between her teeth, he closed his eyes and savored the sounds of her pleasure. He looked down, and watched her for just a moment. Rubbing both mounds roughly with his hands and jiggling the luscious flesh there, he leaned forward and kissed the small of her back, licking her skin through the hose, and enjoying the roughness against his tongue.

"People said you were dark," Lacey breathed, her breath hitching as he made his way up to the open, laced back of her dress. He paused there to suck her skin between his teeth, and he bit and worried the skin there, giving her another very public mark of his possession, his ownership of her, especially given her penchant for backless tops and dresses, he thought darkly. He had dealt for Forever, when he had saved her people, and he meant to see it through. He did own her in a way, though he himself had more than once set her free. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least.

"But I had no idea you were such a kinky fuck as well," she moaned into the hood of his car as he bit her sharply on the shoulder he had just exposed. Hard enough to leave a purple bruise on her pale skin, he knew, and then licked the spot and laughed wickedly against her shoulder.

"Filthy mouth," he complained, trying for an air of petulance, "I suppose I will have to fill it with something more appropriate later," Gold breathed into her ear, and he felt her shiver, even as he felt a twinge in his own groin, in anticipation of such a thing.

With one hand, he held her left wrist firmly to the hood of the car, as he whispered to her, "You have no idea just how deep the darkness goes, Dearie." He thrust his hips against her, "But, believe me, Lacey, I would do anything, anything at all, to make you happy. Just tell me, never be afraid to tell me exactly what you want." And he meant it.

At first, a part of him had recoiled from this game they were playing, the small part he now had carefully locked away, deep, in the innermost part of himself. He had shuddered, more than once, to think about how Belle would feel if she ever did "wake" from this awful nightmare. He had no doubt that she would remember everything he was doing to her body right now, but he had to trust in their True Love, that she would forgive him.

It had to be him, he had decided, to give her what she was so obviously craving as Lacey. The thought of anyone else touching her body, or Seven Hells, actually fucking her, made him want to vomit. Made his mind reel with rage. Made the purple-tinged darkness crowd the edges of his vision, as he thought about flaying alive whoever it might be. He couldn't imagine her waking to her memories as Belle one day and realizing that she had been with another man. Judging by Lacey's habits of prowling dark, seedy bars at all hours of the day and night in rather skimpy attire as well as her thirst for hard alcohol it would likely be, gods forbid, men. How many unfortunate souls would he have to kill, slowly, once he found out they had been pawing her? That, he could imagine, she would not forgive him for.

No, Belle would not forgive him for either, he knew, not for the inevitably messy killings nor for standing idly by while she let herself be used by....whomever. She had been pristine when he had answered Sir Maurice's plea and dealt for her service at the Dark Castle, for her company really, and she had kept herself untouched until she had given herself to him only a few short weeks ago. No, it had to be him.

It wasn't so bad, he considered, as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and brought his free hand to the straining fly of his trousers. She was undeniably beautiful, it was certainly no chore to bed her, to let their new appetites lead them. He set his cock free and rubbed his hard length against the backs of her stockinged thighs. The cool night air and the rough material creating competing sensations that were almost too much to bear. He moaned into her ear, a deep guttural thing, almost animalistic in its intensity. Perhaps he and Belle would even have played such games together one day? Perhaps. Though if he could imagine it at all, he imagined it a long way off in the future, certainly.

So he'd tamp down his worry and carefully shut away his reluctance and his fear that he would use her ill, and he would give Lacey the full measure of the Dark One. He's got the memories, the power, and if he lets himself, even the appetites of the Dark One. He has no doubt that she will be satisfied then to stay with him and not go looking for her pleasures elsewhere, especially if he gives her the magic and the dark power that goes with it as well.

Gold pushed his hand roughly between her thighs and cupped her through her stockings, she was wet and hot from her earlier orgasm. He crooked one finger and pushed it right through the thin material, tearing it easily, and exposing her delicious dripping slit all the way up to her pretty little ass cheeks. He breathed the familiar scent of her and let it wash over him. Delightful.

Lacey buried her face in the hood of the car and moaned deeply as she felt him expose her flesh. "Oh, yes, Rum, that‘s it. Fuck, yes. I need you to fuck me, now!" She was whimpering and writhing and begging him desperately.

Yes, he thought. He would fuck her, but not just yet. Best to show her that there were other pleasures to be had at the hand of one with lifetimes upon lifetimes of knowledge and experience. "Oh, love, you are so wet. Is this all for me? Please, tell me that all of this sweet nectar is for me," Gold moaned into her ear as he ran one long, clever finger through her folds and up inside her. He teased her and did not touch her clit, though she was practically sobbing for it. "Tell me all of this honey is for me, Lacey," he said as he leaned closer to her, withdrawing and letting her watch him suck her juices from his finger. He put the finger to her lips and she nipped at it with her teeth, then licked it and sucked it between her lips.

"I started dripping the moment I saw you, Gold, in that sexy black suit," Lacey breathed as he brought another taste of her own honey to her lips. She sucked the finger greedily while he worked it in and out of her mouth, feeling her wrap her tongue around it as he did. It made his cock twitch. "I'm sorry, I was such a naughty girl to go with that stupid boy. I want you to show me how bad I was, and how you deal with bad girls, please, Rum," she begged.

" _Boy_ is right, Lacey," Gold said sharply as he guided the purple head of his rock hard cock between her perfect ass cheeks, sliding it up and down the furrow there. He was shivering with the sensation as he spread the slippery moisture that had begun leaking from him. "I am going to show you right now why you will never need any other boys in your life." He spat the word 'boys' with the venom of contempt that he felt for any fool who would dare put their hands on the mistress of the Dark One.

He thrust his hips sharply and buried his cock between her fleshy thighs. The top of his cock was gliding slick and hot through her soft pink folds, coating itself with her flowing juices, while the underside dragged harshly against the roughness of her ruined stockings. The contrasting sensations were enough to drive rational thought from his brain.

He gasped and thrust, his body covering hers completely, each of his strong hands holding one of her wrists tightly to the hood of his car. He could feel the head of his cock thrusting rhythmically against her clit now. She was writhing and bucking in ecstasy beneath him, her breath hitching with every thrust, a gasp escaping her lips with every withdrawal. He had her trapped, pinned beneath his weight, her wrists caught in his incredibly strong grip. She was completely in his control and he could hear the squelching wetness as his cock slid easily through her tender folds with every vicious thrust of his hips.

She arched her back beneath him, throwing her head back against his shoulder, pressing herself back against his merciless thrusts. He licked and sucked her shoulder and neck. Her eyes were closed, and her lips parted. Her breath was coming in ragged little pants. Sharp grunts of pleasure were coming from her throat, "Unh! Unh! Unh!" with each demanding thrust of his cock between her thighs. He could feel her coiling for another orgasm, her muscles tensing and bunching beneath him.

He felt her legs press firmly together, her body on the brink, her thighs shaking violently with the tension. "Oh, yes, sweet, come for me now. Come for me or I will take it," he growled. He almost came undone himself from the sheer bliss of the tightness of her thigh muscles and wet lips around him. He could feel his balls press tightly up against his body, aching to spill his seed on her sweet skin.

He bit the inside of his lip hard and concentrated on the pain, tasting the coppery tang of his own blood and bringing every ounce of self-control to bear in order to master his ragged breathing. Through the utter force of will of the Dark One, he held off his own orgasm, even as he pounded her hips bruisingly against the side of his car.

He bit the taut flesh at the nape of her neck. And she came suddenly to her own climax, jerking and spasming beneath him. Her breath stopped completely, her head thrown back, her eyes and mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy as she shuddered, the tension flowing out of her as she finally breathed out his name in a choked gasp.

He continued thrusting, gently wringing out the last of her orgasm as her shuddering subsided and she went limp beneath him, breathing heavily. He slid his cock from between her thighs and breathed deeply himself, the sudden rush of cold air against his glistening prick making him shiver. He smacked her flank appreciatively as he lifted himself off her, throwing his head back and laughing darkly.

"Fuck, Rum," she said weakly, still draped over the hood of his Cadillac, her expression dreamy. He pulled her dress down to cover her exposed flesh, and tucked his still hard cock back into his drawers, feeling his balls relax slightly as his excitement ebbed. "I never knew it could be like _that_ ," she said, heavy-lidded and limbed.

"But you haven‘t come yourself," she said as she lifted herself slowly from the car and turned, resting her rump on the front quarter panel. She looked pointedly at the massive bulge behind his still open fly, "How the hell did you _not_ come?" she demanded, wonder and perhaps a touch of annoyance creeping into her voice.

He laughed softly, grinning wickedly, as he took her by the waist, "Centuries of self-control, Dearie. _Centuries_ of self-control."

 

 


	2. Lacey

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of these characters, I am only using them for my own personal...satisfaction ;)

 

 

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced to crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_But he never let me down_

_When he had me in his arms_

_My feet never touched the ground_

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms_

_Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms._

_\- Florence + The Machine, "Heavy (In Your Arms)"_

 

Lacey

 

Lacey felt confused. This man, Mr. Gold, he confused her, and Lacey did not like feeling off her center. She was always the one in control and she hadn't felt in control since the night of her "accident." Gold said they had a past together and sounded so sincere about it. Insisted on it. He seemed so earnest when he told her that he had feelings for her, that they'd been in love. But he kept calling her Belle, though she just couldn't remember  _being_  Belle. And she had tried to believe him, until she had suddenly gotten her memory back.

Her name was Lacey, not Belle. Lacey liked Van Halen, she liked bad boys in leather, and she liked whiskey sours while hustling guys at pool down at the Rabbit Hole. She definitely did  _not_  remember being in love with Mr. Gold and that had surprised her. Had he been trying to take advantage of her? Just some old, lame pervert trying to get in her pants or up her skirt by making her believe they were in a relationship? It was creepy.

And yet, strangely, Lacey found she was somehow drawn to him, though her friends all told her he was bad news. They said he was the most powerful man in town, that he hurt people who got in his way, that he was dangerous. Powerful and dangerous didn't sound all that bad to her.

Lacey had remembered the rage in Gold's eyes and the warm, orange glow of fire in his hands from the night she was injured. She'd smelled electricity, a spicy, ozone smell that filled her senses as he held her - healed her! though no one would admit it to her - as he'd held the fire in his hands before they'd almost been hit by the car. She had been certain Mr. Gold was going to hurl it at the man who she thought must have hurt her and he had been practically radiating power. When she remembered the fury in his eyes and the feeling of his power sliding through her body, something twinged inside Lacey. A heaviness low in her belly that made her shiver.

Not to mention, Mr. Gold was obviously insanely wealthy and he was always dressed to kill, though it wasn't really her style. His suits were impeccable, but there was just  _something_  about a man in leather that made her panties want to slide down all on their own! Lacey did have to admit there was a lithe grace about Gold that intrigued her and his face, though weathered and careworn, was handsome. His eyes were honey-brown, warm and intense, and lit with a fire that made Lacey's heart beat way too fast when he looked at her. Especially when he was looking at her! She definitely liked his hair; she always was a sucker for a guy with long hair. His was long and sandy-brown and she could only imagine how soft it would feel to run her fingers through. She'd watched the long, elegant fingers of his strong hands gripping the gold handle of his cane and wondered, unashamedly, if his cock was the same. Hey, a girl could wonder, couldn't she?

His age didn't really bother her, though she had to be at least 25 years his junior. Lacey found that exciting, truth be told. There was something so very  _dirty_ about the thought of his sure, experienced hands exploring her youthful body, mastering her, directing her with knowing firmness. Something delightfully wicked in the thought of Mr. Gold's weathered lips and hot, moist tongue roaming and claiming her young, nubile flesh while he drank her in with those eyes; eyes that hungered for her. There was that twinge again.

He was just trying way too hard, and that was putting her off really badly. All of his self-assuredness seemed to evaporate in her presence. Lacey had finally agreed to go on a dinner date with him, a little out of pity but also out of her own curiosity and confusion. But his desperation for her to _be_  something to him was really just too much for her. He was clumsy, stumbling, and  _ugh!_  way too nice. Nothing turned her off more than weakness in a man and his fawning over-attentiveness had just about grated on her last nerve.

He wasn't anything like her friends were trying to warn her about! He was obviously just some old guy who was clearly willing to try anything to get a piece of her young, juicy ass. When he'd spilled his drink on her, she'd snapped and bolted, ditching him and heading out the back door of Granny's. There wasn't enough alcohol in the place to make  _that_  scene less awkward!

But then she'd run into the guy in the leather jacket who had been hitting on her earlier at the Rabbit Hole, and jumped at the possibility of a little action. He wasn't totally her type, a little too dim-witted for her tastes but he was rough and ready and his tongue felt okay as it slipped down her throat. She didn't even want to know his name.

Gold caught them making out by the dumpster and she'd been pissed when he'd run the guy off. She just had to be away from his sad disappointment that she wasn't this Belle he kept going on about, so she stormed off to look for Leather Jacket. Maybe if she caught back up with him, this night wouldn't be a total loss.

Lacey hadn't known how right she was. She  _had_  found Leather Jacket. But when she'd come upon Gold beating him viciously with his cane and the passionate fury she had glimpsed that night by the town line, the realization had hit her like a bolt from the blue. Her insides twisted and fluttered like she'd never felt before, a pressure between her hips that made her legs almost fail her where she stood. She'd smelled the electric-purple tang of his magic, felt his power whip around her like a hurricane and in that instant she was his. As surely as he'd known all along, she was  _his_. Lacey had no other thought in her mind but that she wanted to feel not only his cock, but his dark power pulsing inside her, urgently.

He must have seen it in her wanting eyes, heard it in her shallow panting breaths, or felt it in her hungry touch, but like a beast, he was on her. He owned her. He'd brought her panting and moaning to two mind-blowing orgasms without even penetrating her, and with almost all of their clothes still on. Lacey pressed her cheek to the cool metal of the hood of his car, catching her breath. She was limp from the way Gold handled her, the way he had mingled so much pleasure with little shocks of pain. It was as wicked as it was delicious.

Breaking slowly out of her reverie, Lacey picked herself up, languid and spent, and turned to lean against his Caddy, smiling lazily. She felt dreamy. Yet she hadn't truly gotten her prize, had she? He hadn't been  _in_  her, he'd only teased her, wrung her out. But she hadn't felt his dark magic flow into her body. "But you haven't come yourself?" she asked, sounding incredulous. "How the hell did you  _not_  come?" she demanded. She felt annoyed. Challenged. Was she not desirable enough? She knew she looked hot in her little blue sequined dress, and the things he had been doing! Any normal man would have shot his load all over her stockinged thighs.

And then he laughed at her. The smug bastard fucking laughed at her! "Centuries of self-control, Dearie.  _Centuries_  of self-control." She shivered at the way the word "centuries" trilled on his lips, seeming to come from somewhere so very long ago and very far away. It was a thrill of exhilaration that ran through her. If he was ancient and powerful, if she were his lover, his mistress, could he keep her with him always, frozen in time, young and beautiful as she was now? Yeah, she'd be down with that.

"Who  _are_  you?" Lacey asked, looking him up and down. She felt a little bit like a rabbit facing down a wolf, except this rabbit really wanted the wolf to eat her for dinner. Her chin thrust high, defiant, she looked Gold in the eye as she asked him, "Or  _what_  are you? I can smell your power, taste it, feel it in the air. You are more than just a normal man."

"Why, I am the Dark One, Dearie," his voice taking on a strange lilt as he said it. His eyes glittered dangerously and his smile was one of twisted glee as he spoke. "Certainly the most powerful magical being in this world, and indeed, probably in any other as well. At your service." As Gold spoke the last, he bowed at the waist and spread his hands in an elegant, if utterly eerie, pose.

"Are you the Devil?" Lacey asked, searching her cursed, Storybrooke memories for a familiar reference. She wasn't so very  _afraid_  of that, more intrigued and excited; dark lust, unearthly power and considerable wealth could be hers as long as she was his.

Gold's laugh was dark and wicked, full of mischief, as he reached for her waist and she twisted away, pulling him by the tie. Limping, mirth still twinkling in his eyes, he let her lead him to a small alcove in the brick wall behind his car.

"No, love, I am most certainly not the Devil. Very easy to tell, as a matter of fact. I am not bright red, nor do I have a tail." He half-turned, a little awkward hop without his cane, gesturing to show her his distinct lack of any sort of tail. "The Devil you speak of is a demon of this world. I was once a mortal man, long ago, from a place you don't remember. I am merely trapped in this world with no magic, not of it." Gold chuckled softly, "Well, no magic but that which I brought here."

He'd lost his jacket and waistcoat somewhere along the way, perhaps by magic, but she couldn't seem to remember. "You brought the magic here? To Storybrooke? From somewhere else?" She was confused, but Gold nodded. Well, he was powerful, there was no doubting that, even if she didn't fully understand  _what_  he was. She knew she wanted him, this dark, twisted, dangerous side of him that she could use to her advantage.

She pushed him hard against the wall, pressing him back with her body, and squeezing with her hands that which he had just shown her had no tail attached. His ass was firm and muscular, well-fleshed, and she used her open palms to press him to her. He was smiling, but it was a dark thing, almost feral, though he seemed content for the moment to let her lead.

"Well then, we seem to have a problem here, O Dark One," Lacey observed teasingly, bringing one hand around to stroke his still burgeoning erection, "don't we? Fortunately, I have a solution." She reached up to unbutton his black shirt, starting at the collar. She tugged at his tie, untying it so it hung loose about his neck. Lacey wrapped the ends around her wrists as though she were bound with it and leaned back to grind herself into him, her smile coy, her eyebrow lifted, a small taunting challenge, before returning to his buttons.

"I want your come. I  _need_  it," Lacey breathed. She pressed a wet kiss to the side of his jaw, working her way to his neck and chest as she unbuttoned. Gold gripped her waist and moaned. She wanted to feel him inside her, needed desperately to feel him jerking and thrusting while he lost his iron control and filled her over and over again.

Gold made a subtle, swirling gesture with his hand and she saw and felt the purple, smoky tendrils of his magic reach out to form a spell. She looked up at him, arching an eyebrow in question. "A cloaking spell, Dearie, so no one can hear you scream," his eyes glittered and he gave her his most wolfish smile.

"Oh no you don't," Lacey grinned, pinning his hand to the wall before he could finish. "I like the rush of knowing you're plowing me right here in the open where just about anyone could see us." She bit the skin of his neck, tugging and sucking, marking him as he had marked her. It was high enough that his collar wouldn't hide it, and yet she felt him lean into her as she sucked. Hmmm, the Dark One was just as willing to wear her mark of passion in plain view as she was to wear his. She felt her insides begin to pulse, her skin flush, and she was overwrought with her demanding need. Lacey nibbled her bottom lip, catching his eye, "It excites me."

Gold made a low sound of appreciation deep in his chest and leaned back to let her continue. Lacey returned to the buttons on his shirt, massaging her hip against his hard length as she fumbled with them, wanting to feel his skin against hers as quickly as possible. His eyes burned bright with excitement as he watched her face while she worked. The buttons were small and tight and she swore as she struggled with them. "Fuck it, too slow!" she huffed, the sound a strangled whine of frustration, and ripped his shirt open to the waist, expensive black pearl buttons flying everywhere. Lacey pressed her palms and her open mouth to his chest, taking a nipple between her teeth and plucking roughly. She sighed with relief to finally get her hands and mouth on him.

"O-ho, you will most certainly pay for that, Lacey," Gold gasped through a breathless chuckle. His hips snapping into her as he gripped her tight and pulled her even closer. She relished the way his fingers felt as they dug into her flesh. More bruises to wear as vivid reminders of his passion; when she touched them later, their gentle hurt would be his hands on her all over again.

"Oh, yes I expect so," Lacey looked up at him from beneath lowered lashes. "That was so very naughty of me, don't you think? However will you punish me, Rum? Spank me? Take me over your knee and whack my ass 'til it's red and sore; until I beg you to stop?" His cock twitched against her grinding hips and his eyes burned dark with lust, a sly, knowing smile playing about his lips.

"Nipple clamps?" She asked seductively, her mouth roaming the skin of his chest, and he bucked against her, inhaling sharply, his lips parted, eyes growing darker and more full of fire. "Will you claim these little pink buds, clamped viciously with a pretty silver chain, and lead me around like the dirty bitch I am?" She nuzzled his muscular chest and hummed, "Hmmm? Or maybe you'll just fuck me senseless with this deadly weapon you're wielding here until I just can't stand up anymore?"

"Personally," Lacey grinned into his chest as a deep groan rumbled beneath her lips, "I'm really hoping for all three." She took another hard nip at his chest as she rubbed her hand up and down his ready length, curling her small fingers around his straining hardness.

Gold's eyes widened, betraying the barest moment of surprise, and Lacey smirked, wondering just how far she could pull him back into the darkness. She knew his show of good behavior and sweet indulgence had been for the benefit of the person he had  _thought_  she was, for Belle. She knew Gold was still thinking of Belle, and she really needed to make him forget her if this was going to work. Lacey wanted him to take her, to use her and hurt her for his own pleasure as well as hers. She wanted him to yearn for her, she needed him addicted to the adrenaline-rush feeling of power over her body. Lacey would control this powerful magical being by letting him control her sexually; to lead him by his desire.

He very quickly hid whatever reluctance he might have felt behind a grin of truly filthy proportions. She was quite pleased with herself while watching a look of smug satisfaction spread across his face as he flicked his wrist in one of his elegant gestures. A shining platinum chain with wicked looking, diamond studded clamps at either end dropped out of thin air to lie draped across his fingers, swinging gently. Lacey let out a quiet groan of anticipation, and a trembling shudder passed through her from head to toe. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun.

"There are many perks to being the Dark One," Gold whispered. He twirled the chain through the air, wrapping it gracefully around his fingers and then letting it spiral down in front of her, dipping the cool metal down between her breasts. Twirl and spiral, twirl and spiral, the gentle bump and sway an erotic and tactile game. Sensual. Teasing.

He pointed to the place between her breasts with his fingertips, and she felt the magic whisper against her skin as he parted the fibers of her clothing with another intricate gesture. Well, the Dark One was certainly hard on clothing, she chuckled to herself. Not that she cared at all about the dress, especially since he could probably fix it just as easily with a thought and a gesture. Lacey's top fell open to the sides and Gold unhooked the front clasp of her bra, pushing it aside to fully expose both of her breasts to him.

Gold leaned forward and licked the flat space between her breasts, breathing against her wet skin and making her shiver before mouthing his way across her soft flesh to her nipple. His lips and teeth pulled and plucked at her right nipple while his fingers kneaded and squeezed her left. Lacey moaned quietly, combing her fingers through his soft hair as he sucked greedily at her breast, rolling his tongue around her nipple and grazing it with his teeth until it was hard. His fingers twisting and pinching the left until it was the same, hard as a little pebble beneath his touch.

"Remember, all magic comes with a price, Dearie. It looks like in your case, that price is  _me_ ," he whispered in her ear, opening his hand to show her the shining pool of platinum and diamond glinting there. Lacey watched his hands, her lips parted and her breathing shallow with anticipation as Gold pulled her firmly taut and slipped on the first clamp. It was as if a chain of liquid fire connected the hard little bud of her nipple directly to her clit, short-circuiting nerve endings so deep inside her body that it nearly made her come at once. A quiet yelp escaped her lips and her legs trembled violently, threatening to buckle under her weight.

It was pain, but so deliciously intertwined with her arousal that it didn't register as pain. It filled her senses with a sharp clarity, truly heightening her awareness of the pleasure that was building rapidly within her. Lacey inhaled deeply and held her breath as Gold looked her in the eye while he attached the second clamp, giving the delicate seeming chain a playful tug and making a satisfied hum of approval. She watched the diamonds sparkle brightly against the deep rose blush of her nipples, the glittering platinum chain swaying gently between as she exhaled slowly. She could feel the juices of her arousal flowing freely down her thighs.

"Lovely," Gold whispered as he ran his fingers from her collarbone down between her breasts. She arched back, moaning softly while he tugged gently at the chain, lifting it, then letting it fall ever so softly against her. Lacey loved the feeling of metal against skin, the cool silkiness of the chain as it caressed her. His eyes were dark and full of lust as he watched her writhe beneath his touch. "Oh, yes, dance for me, you lovely, wicked thing. Show me what my touch does to you."

Lacey needed his cock in her, pounding away at that special place inside to complete this mind-bending crescendo that was building within her as he teased her tightly squeezed nipples and the skin of her breasts with feather soft touches. His fingertips brushed gently along the sensitive undersides and traced a fluttering path down the center of her belly, dipping torturously into her navel along the way. It all plucked both wonderfully and yet maddeningly at the taut, vibrating strands of pleasure. "Oh," Lacey breathed, "I need you to fuck me now, Rum, long and hard and deep."

Gold took her hard by the hips and turned her back against the rough brick of the wall, lifting her skirt with his hands. He slid two of his masterful fingers up inside her dripping center, then three, fucking her until she cried out and her body grasped at him. He pressed them deep inside, crooking his fingers forward to massage her sweet inner spot and running his thumb over her clit for just a moment before denying her. She bucked hard against his hand trying, and failing, to find the pressure she needed.

Lacey squeaked in protest, her breathing harsh and ragged with need. Gold withdrew, bringing his dripping fingers to his lips and licking them, closing his eyes as he savored her taste with long, sensual strokes of his tongue. Lacey watched him, rapt, as he inhaled deeply of her scent, his lips twitching into a satisfied smile.

"Your pain tastes so sweet, love, don't you think?" Gold asked with smug approval. "Pain that sparks the deepest pleasure," he brought his fingers to her lips, running them into her mouth and over her tongue, "tastes simply divine, does it not, Dearie?" He worked three fingers in and out of her mouth while she groaned. It felt like he was fucking her mouth with his long, clever fingers, and she sucked and moaned around them.

"Your luscious little mouth is mine, Lacey, isn't it? You do love it when I take what's mine, don't you?" Gold pressed his fingers deep, massaging her throat while she denied her reflexes, relaxing and accepting him. She breathed carefully through her nose, feeling utterly invaded, but sensually so. Gold's hips jerked sharply into her, his eyes wild as he no doubt thought of what other part of himself he might be thrusting so greedily down her throat.

Lacey made a small whimper of approval as he pressed her back against the rough bricks, "Whatever you want of me is yours," she gasped as he withdrew. "I need you to take what's yours. Take me. Fuck me, Rum, before I go mad!" She wrapped one leg around his hip and pressed her heel into his calf, trying desperately to urge him into her.

She pressed her hips against him and rubbed, undulating erotically. Gold growled at her, his hair hanging wild about his face, his eyes burning with a dark and fearsome need. His mouth turned up into a wicked smile and Gold slipped his tie from around his neck with a jaunty flourish and a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows. Lacey watched him with a mild but pleasant alarm rising in her as he held the tie before her, taut between outstretched hands. She made no protest, only quiet gasps, breathing rapidly while he tied it tight over her eyes, blindfolding her.

Instead of a dreamy and distant awareness of her body and what Gold was doing to her, the sensations that flooded Lacey stood stark, each felt in high relief in her sight deprived state. The direct connection between her breasts and clit was becoming quickly overwhelming. It was as though she were in the throes of one long, continuous, low-frequency orgasm, and she needed so very badly to peak, to reach the edge and break, but she could not. A sound that was nearly a sob escaped her.

Gold reached between them to lift her skirt high around her waist and tear apart the last shred of fabric holding her stockings together. His bad leg didn't seem to be holding him back as he reached down to free himself and she could feel his hot, hard length press against her belly free of any obstruction, skin against skin. She moaned, "Rum..."

She felt him cup her bare bottom in his hands, squeezing and kneading as he kissed her neck and shoulders wetly, his tongue laving her and leaving moist shivery patches all over her skin. Gold pressed his fingers between her nether cheeks, finding her wetness from behind and spreading it, teasing her slick entrance with his fingertips. At that moment, Lacey felt that she could possibly die of want.

Lacey's other senses heightened, reaching out in something that felt akin to panic, but was far more pleasurable as adrenaline coursed through her body. She could hear his breath, his quiet hums and small moans of pleasure, the rustle of his clothing as he moved. She felt his warm breath gusting against her shoulder and the fine texture of his hair as she gripped it like a lifeline, his hips lifting and shoving her hard into the wall.

She thought suddenly that he must be using his magic to bolster his bad leg but the smell of magic was so close all about them, it clung to him, spicy and earthy, like tea and ginger, and she couldn't be sure. She inhaled deeply, imbibing the peculiar scent, like an autumn walk in deep woods; she could taste it on her tongue.

"I'm going to fuck you, Lacey," Gold promised, his silk-smooth voice vibrating right down to her center, "until you beg me for mercy." Lacey gasped sharply, panting, trembling with anticipation in his arms. His strength took her breath away as he bent slightly and lining himself up with her hot, wet center, simply lifted her, taking her weight with his hands and cock as he slid full length inside her.

She cried out at the sudden fullness of him taking her all at once and practically impaling her upon the length of his manhood. Her mind reeled. Lacey pressed her head and shoulders back lifting herself against the wall, raising her hips and wrapping her legs tight around him as he began to move inside her. Gold's hands gripped her waist pushing her weight back against the cold, rough brick as he began to thrust himself into her, grunting with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, Rum, yes," Lacey sobbed. "Oh you feel so good inside me!" Now Lacey felt as though she could possibly die of pleasure. Waves of warm sensation shook her, every nerve ending in her body crying out for release.

Gold bore her weight more easily than she could have imagined as he pressed her to the hard, cold wall. She braced her forearms on his shoulders, lacing her fingers deep in his hair as he helped her move up and down on his cock. Lacey could hardly breathe for the feeling of his cock sliding almost fully out of her slick wetness, and then slamming home again within her, plumbing her depths on every upward thrust of his hips as he met her eager downstroke.

His cock did indeed reach that sweet place inside her every time their hips crashed together, and it took only a few of his deep thrusts to bring Lacey right back to the peaking crescendo that left her on the knife edge of completion. Gold leaned forward and took the platinum chain between his teeth, tugging firmly and pulling her small breasts into taut, tormented peaks. Lacey hissed between clenched teeth as the cleverly contrived clamps tightened on her wildly sensitive nipples and the fiery intensity of the sensations as they whipcorded through her body threatened to utterly overwhelm her.

She held her breath, and she thought she might actually faint as her orgasm took her from the inside out. Gasping breaths shook her, as Gold's deep, intense thrusting continued, becoming sharper and more erratic as he allowed himself to near his own climax. He was silent, his lips pressed into a thin line. Lacey's fingers curled like claws into his shoulders and he gasped sharply at the pain of it while she writhed upon his cock. Her entire body was rigid with the tension of her muscles, her head and shoulders back, leaning against the delicious pull of the chain, her inner walls clamping and rippling around him as he thrust.

Gold dropped the chain, pressing his face between her breasts and crying out into her soft flesh as he came, his hips jerking and thrusting her violently against the hard, cold wall at her back. The rough brick caught at the knot of his tie, dislodging her blindfold as it fell unheeded to the wet sidewalk. She felt the pulsing warmth of his cock deep inside as he convulsed, spilling himself within her. His breathing was as choked and ragged as her own as he grunted, incoherent in his desperate throes. Her body finally let go of its violent trembling and she relaxed into him as the last of his shuddering subsided.

Neither of them could do much more than try to breathe as she slid down the front of him, their sweat sheened bodies cooling quickly, shivering in the cold night air. Gold took her by the wrist and pulled her quickly to the side of his car, hopping awkwardly on his bad leg; his limp returned with a vengeance it seemed. Opening the door he ducked in, pulling Lacey with him.

He sprawled himself casually across the wide back seat, his bad leg propped between the front seats and Lacey joined him, laying herself against his side and resting her head on his bare chest, closing her eyes and tracing slow patterns on his skin with her fingertips. One of his hands played idly with her hair, the other plucked playfully at the chain that hung, glistening, between her breasts. She literally hummed with satisfaction.

"Do you like your jewels?" he asked with a note of breathless mischief still coloring his voice. "They suit you, I think," his grin was still wicked as she lifted her head to look at him.

Lacey looked down and smiled. "Yes, I like them very much. Especially the way the diamonds sparkle so." She shimmied her shoulders with a laugh and looked down again to watch them shake and glimmer. This time she noticed the purple head of his cock, still poking above the waistband of his drawers.

"You're still hard?" Lacey asked surprised and a little taken aback. "I felt you come inside me." She smiled thinking of the feeling of power that ignited within her as his hot come had flooded her eager womb.

"As I said, being the Dark One has many perks," Gold chuckled with dark humor, "not only iron control, but also uncommon stamina as well, I'm afraid." His eyes glittered, still dark with lust as he watched her and she shivered beneath his gaze. "We could do it again if you like, Dearie, though I daresay it might take a bit longer this time."

Lacey laughed too, "Hmmm, well, maybe we can work something out." She licked her lips and leaned down to kiss his chest. His skin was smooth and almost hairless, but for the finest covering of soft, tawny down. The tip of his cock glistened wetly with the fluids of their coupling and her mouth began to water at the thought of tasting him. She kept her eye on it as it twitched strongly against his belly, lengthening when she kissed him low on his chest and across his taut stomach. His whole body shuddered as she teased with her tongue at his navel, his hips bucking involuntarily, a gasping laugh escaping his lips. Lacey smiled.

Lacey ran her fingers under the band of his boxers, and Gold obligingly lifted his slim hips to allow her to tug them down. His cock was a little more than half-hard and lay thick and dark against his belly, nestled in the fine dark hair at his groin. Lacey slithered down to sit on her knees between his thighs, scraping her fingernails down his sides and taking a long slow lick along the underside of his cock. Gold groaned, his hawk-like eyes watching her intently as she moved.

His gaze was almost a caress as he watched her slowly lick the crease at the top of each thigh, her fingers playing softly at him, fingernails teasing and scraping in the soft thatch of his hair. He held his breath as she smiled up at him and took his half-hard cock fully in her mouth and sucked, tasting herself and him on his skin.

Lacey sucked greedily, wanting to taste the juices of their union. It inflamed her lust wickedly, knowing his cock had just been pounding away inside her, and now it was hot and hard in her mouth. It made her feel wanton, and oh so very  _dirty_. She looked up into his eyes and held his thoroughly sobered and wondering gaze as she bobbed her head up and down on his rapidly stiffening manhood, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard from root to tip. His fingers curled and grasped desperately against unyielding leather.

She paused at the head, enjoying the feeling of its silky-soft width between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Short, shallow sucks of just the head in and out of her mouth earned her a gasp and his panting breath as he lay tense as a bowstring beneath her. He let out a deep, ragged breath as well as a long drawn out groan as she took him to the root again. Her fingers dug into his thighs as she relaxed her throat to take him as deeply as she was able, humming contentedly in the back of her throat. His hands came up, his fingers finding her hair, clenching tightly, holding her there for a long moment before remembering himself and loosening his grip so she could breathe once again.

She rose gasping from the lack of breath, "Fuck, yes, Rum," she gasped, "I told you I wanted you to take me. Take my mouth. I don't want you to be gentle." She sucked the underside of his shaft from the base to the head, up and back; sharp, shallow little sucks that made his hips tremble.

Lacey looked him in the eyes again. His expression was one of lost wonder with his dark eyes half-lidded; his mouth was slack, lips parted, his breathing shallow. He was as still as she had ever seen him, as though she were a small animal who might flee at his slightest movement. She grasped his shaft in her small hand, barely closing her fingers around it, and gave a couple of slow pulls, feeling the velvety soft skin slide easily over the rock-hard core beneath. She carefully licked the whole head around, teasing at the little hole, where a delicious bead of clear, slick moisture had already formed. She kissed and hummed gently against the tip as she breathed, "I want you to come in my mouth."

Gold whimpered at that, his cock jumping between her lips and she took him deep again in one motion, all the way to the back of her throat. He threw his head back, his back arching and his hips bucking and thrusting into her. Lacey felt his hands grip her hair painfully as he snarled, his animal lust finally ruling him as he lost himself in her mouth.

Lacey felt triumphant, he was truly out of control as he held her by the hair, watching her streaming eyes as he thrust mercilessly into her throat. She was relaxed, breathing through her nose as he took her deep. She kept her teeth carefully covered, but the pressure of her lips and teeth firm around him as he thrust; silk sliding smoothly over steel as she worked him to another orgasm. His hips lifted as he arched into her, she pressed him deeper with her hands on his delightfully muscular ass, encouraging him in his increasingly desperate thrusts.

Lacey felt herself build quite suddenly to another climax. She felt completely full of him, surrounded by him, gorged on the pleasure of him against her tongue and throat. She cupped his tight balls in her hand, moist heat once again pooling and swirling in her belly. She moaned and whined around him as she began to shudder in her orgasm, her nipples still taut in their prison of diamond and platinum. She hadn't even needed to touch herself to reach her peak, and that brought him right along with her.

He emptied himself fully onto the back of her tongue, shaking and nearly sobbing in the depths of his own orgasm. Gold's hands clutched at her hair convulsively and he choked out her name as his cock pumped his hot seed into her eager mouth. He was delicious, mild and sweet on her tongue, only a little salt and the slight tang of his spicy scent to his flavor, and she loved it. She felt as though she could take him every day like this and never grow tired of it.

As she lay panting contentedly on his heaving, sweating chest, her hand wrapped possessively around his rapidly shrinking manhood, she knew the world lay at her feet. There was no doubt in her mind, as he lay petting her hair, a thoroughly sated smile on his drowsy lips, that the Dark One was now completely and utterly _hers_. That she could ask anything, for riches, for magic, even for immortality, and it would be hers she knew without reservation and it made her heart sing in dark anticipation as she snuggled down dreamily in his satisfied embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the friend who has encouraged me to see this story through and to post it out there for others to hopefully enjoy! I definitely appreciate the critiques and the editing of my 'occasional long ass sentences.' It's a problem. *Hangs head in shame* You definitely have helped make my story better than I thought it possibly could be... Thank you!
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are definitely welcome, encouraged and appreciated. This is my first ever fanfic or fully fleshed story of any kind. I am expecting the story to evolve into three chapters, one each from Gold, Lacey and Belle (from the finale).


End file.
